1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laryngoscope for laser treatment of the larynx, comprising a shaft having a proximal end provided with an angled-over handle whose free extremity has releasably connected to it a coupling member connectible to the handle, which has a joint for a pivotally adjustable chest support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of such known laryngoscope smoke and/or steam, which greatly obstructs the view of the operating surgeon, are generated at the site of the operation by tissue coagulation by means of the laser beam. This generation of steam and/or smoke, which may be carcinogenic, also results in considerable discomfort of the operating surgeon.